


Afraid to love

by destielseverim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, a short poem, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseverim/pseuds/destielseverim
Summary: "There once was a manwho was afraid of his dreamsafraid of the demons he created in the pastand one daythis man met someone"just a short poem I wrote at 3am you know as you do





	Afraid to love

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated that being said I haven't written a poem for ages so I don't know if this worked but I was really inspired.Also I'm sorry there's no punctuation and capital letters

there once was a man  
who was afraid of his dreams  
afraid of the demons he created in the past  
and one day  
this man met someone  
who was equally afraid as he was  
just when they thought  
all the love was gone  
they found each other  
faith some would have said  
but it wasn't love at first sight  
no,not at all  
but they saved each other so many times  
while saying they wouldn't die for each other  
denying and lying  
trying to hide it  
see they were afraid of what they could have been  
afraid of being loved  
and afraid to love  
neither of them was used to feeling  
that pain in their stomach  
a good kind of pain  
for a while it hurt  
it hurt to care this much  
it hurt because it wasn't easy  
to be this vulnerable  
until they mend each other


End file.
